In Pyre Need
In Pyre Need è la prima quest realizzata nel 2009. Assieme ad essa furono introdotti la fenice, un Summoning familiar e anche un pet. Dopo aver completato la quest, i giocatori possono accedere al Phoenix Lair, parte dei Distractions and Diversions di RuneScape. Dettagli *52 *53 (i boosts non funzionano). *'Opzionale:' 51 (per combattere contro la fenice dopo la quest). |items= *Knife *Tinderbox *Secateurs (oppure Magic secateurs) Tip: Tutti gli oggetti di cui sopra possono essere ottenuti durante la quest. *Dramen Staff oppure Lunar Staff (per arrivare velocemente al punto di partenza della quest) }} Walkthrough Come iniziare la quest * Inizia la quest parlando con il Priest of Guthix, lo trovi all'ingresso della caverna a sud ovest della Piscatoris Fishing Colony. Tale grotta si trova a nord-ovest del fairy ring di codice AKQ ed è ad esso molto vicina. * Il prete ti racconterà della fenice che abita la caverna e che sta arrivando alla fine dei suoi giorni. Per assicurare la sua sopravvivenza, bisogna officiare un rituale e quindi servono alcuni ingredienti. * Il prete ti dirà di essere troppo vecchio per officiare il rituale, ma ha gli ingredienti richiesti. Otterrai il necessario per la quest parlando con lui e selezionando tutte le opzioni possibili di dialogo (ti serviranno secateurs, un knife e un tinderbox). L'antro * Dopo aver ottenuto i 3 oggetti necessari, entra nella tana della fenice, piena di lava e sorvegliata da diversi schiavi non-aggressivi: ** Greater reborn mage ** Greater reborn warrior ** Greater reborn ranger ** Lesser reborn mage ** Lesser reborn warrior ** Lesser reborn ranger * Ignora gli schiavi. Ad intervalli regolari, ti chiederanno di aiutare la fenice: ** Please, help the mistress. ** The mistress is in pain! ** The mistress is fading! ** Save the mistress! ** You must save the mistress! ** You must help the mistress! L'ordine delle grotte è diverso per ogni giocatore, mentre quello degli alberi è sempre lo stesso. Un esempio delle possibili mappe è il seguente: File:PhoenixLair cave1 cinnamon.png|Caverna 1 - Cinnamon tree File:PhoenixLair cave2 sassafras.png|Caverna 2 - Sassafras tree File:PhoenixLair cave3 ailanthus.png|Caverna 3 - Ailanthus tree File:PhoenixLair cave4 cedar.png|Caverna 4 - Cedar tree File:PhoenixLair cave5 mastic.png|Caverna 5 - Mastic tree File:PhoenixLair cave6 shrine.png|Caverna 6 - Pira e altare Nota bene: Ci sono 5 caverne e ciascuna di esse contiene un albero, che si trova nell'area verde chiaro di ogni grotta. L'accesso alla caverna successiva è indicato sulla minimap in rosso, come fosse una porta/via d'uscita. Se esci dall'antro e poi vi ritorni, la posizione degli alberi può cambiare. Ricorda che non puoi procedere alla grotta successiva se non hai reciso un rametto (twigs) dall'albero. Il rituale * Addentrati nelle caverne e usa le secateurs per tagliare/raccogliere dei rametti da ogni albero. In tutto, dovresti ottenerne 5: ** Cinnamon twigs ** Sassafras twigs ** Ailanthus twigs ** Cedar twigs ** Mastic twigs * Quando arriverai all'ultima grotta, vedrai la fenice ferita. * In questa caverna c'è una pira incompleta e un altare con su un libro, The Phoenix, scritto da Brian Twitcher. Se lo desideri, leggilo. * Usa il knife sui rametti per intagliarli in fettucce: ** Cinnamon weaving ribbon ** Sassafras weaving ribbon ** Ailanthus weaving ribbon ** Cedar weaving ribbon ** Mastic weaving ribbon * Usa i weaving ribbons sulla pira. Una cut-scene mostrerà la fenice mentre si avvicina alla pira. * Usa il tinderbox per dar fuoco alla pira. Se lo usi sulla fenice, educatamente ti risponderà di accendere la pira (light the pyre, not me!). * Una cut-scene mostrerà la fenice che brucia e si trasforma in cenere. La fenice è risorta. La fine della quest * Parla con la fenice risorta, ti spiegherà tutto e ti ringrazierà. Ti darà 5 Phoenix quills e la possibilità di sfidarla in futuro. * Per completare la quest, esci dalla grotta e parla con il prete. Congratulazioni! Quest completata. Ricompensa * 1 Quest point * 14,400 xp * 12,500 xp * 11,556 xp * Accesso al Phoenix Lair una volta al giorno. Esso è parte dei Distractions and Diversions. * 5 Phoenix quills (utilizzabili per i Summoning pouch necessari ad evocare la Phoenix - serve lvl 72 Summoning) * La capacità di evocare i Phoenix familiar e di ricevere un Phoenix pet - richiesto lvl 72 Summoning Music Tracce musicali sbloccate durante la quest: *The Phoenix *Attack3 Trivia * Il giorno dell'introduzione della quest, lo spoiler diceva: The rewards are hidden behind a thick layer of ash. Perhaps a timely gust of wind will reveal them tomorrow. * Assieme a questa quest è stata introdotta una nuova parte della mappa, dopo 11 mesi e 8 giorni, al momento l'intervallo più lungo mai registrato. * Quando parli per la prima volta con il prete, il tuo personaggio dirà: Hold your unicorns!. È un gioco di parole sulla frase "hold your horses", non ci sono cavalli in RuneScape. * Se esamini la fenice risorta, il testo dirà: "Goodness, Gracious, Great Bird of Fire". È un riferimento alla canzone "Great Balls of Fire". * Il nome della quest, "In Pyre Need", è basato sulla frase "In dire need". * Se esamini un albero mutilato vicino al lair, saprai che l'ha distrutto un drago arrabbiato, presumibilmente lo stesso che ha attaccato la fenice. * Se esamini le foglie sugli alberi all'esterno dalla caverna, leggerai "These leaves are made for burning.", riferimento alla canzone "These Boots are Made for Walking" * Un "twitcher" è un bird watcher, da cui Brian Twitcher.